


Try, Try Again

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Roe is extremely flirty okay, Smut, Trying new sex positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: It's a normal Saturday morning until Gene discovers an explicit gag gift Bill gave to Babe. Surprisingly, he asks Babe to try it out with him after breakfast.





	Try, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say that my search history was the only casualty of this fic.

The smell of coffee permeates the apartment as Babe fills two mugs, one black and one with a few scoops of sugar. Any moment, Gene would emerge from the en suite, teeth brushed and face washed, before greeting Babe in the kitchen with a hug from behind and a slow kiss.

It is a normal Saturday morning, the stress of the week completely dissolving in the sweet, unhurried moments of the early weekend. If Gene wants to sleep in (which isn't very often), Babe doesn't mind. If he doesn't feel like putting on a shirt (or anything else, for that matter), Babe doesn't mind.

Alternatively, if Babe wants to skip breakfast in favor of morning sex, Gene doesn't mind. If Babe wants to take his sweet time pressing kisses all over Gene's body in the morning sun, Gene doesn't mind. In fact, he often prefers his weekends off to start that way.

But this morning starts domestically, and Babe's almost wondering what exactly is taking his boyfriend so long. He's tempted to start breakfast himself, but he knows from experience that the idea is not a good one.

Soon enough, the redhead hears soft footsteps approaching him, and a smile stretches across his face even before Gene reaches him. He feels his boyfriend press up against him, and he turns his head to press his lips instinctively against the other man's.

The kiss this morning is confusingly short, and Babe immediately grows concerned. His fears are dashed as soon as he turns around, and after failing to swallow the catch in his throat at the sight of Eugene in a pair of _much_ too baggy sweatpants sitting low on his hips, he notices the classically amused smirk on his boyfriend's face. It's nearly a sight he sees every morning, save for the smirk and... hands?

Eugene's hands are behind his back as he continues to smirk up at Babe, just waiting for his boyfriend to say something.

"Uh, what'cha got, Gene?"

Roe snorts. "Good morning to you too, Edward."

"What's goin' on?"

Eugene raises an eyebrow, cocking his head. "That's what I should ask you, Edward. What the hell is this?"

Gene produces a book from behind his back, waving it in front of him as he suppresses a laugh. One glance at the cover and Babe is blushing furiously, throwing his head back and scrubbing his hands over his face in embarrassment.

"Gene — that was — fuckin' hell — a gag gift," Babe finally manages to look his boyfriend in the eyes, and all he finds is sparkling amusement. "From Bill."

"Classy. Subtle. Exactly what I'd expect from a guy nicknamed Gonorrhea," Roe jokes, and Babe never thought about how Eugene would react to the book, simply because he never thought about showing it to him, but this definitely wasn't what he expected.

"I — uh — I dunno why I didn't throw it away when I got it. I never really looked through it," Babe sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Here, I'll pitch it."

Instead of placing the book in Babe's outstretched hands, Gene opens it. "I think I'm gonna look through it," he says nonchalantly, looking up at Babe from under his lashes, something mischievous swimming in his dark eyes. "A little light reading during breakfast, no?"

Babe practically chokes at his words. "Gene, that's — that's a book of _sex positions_."

The dark haired man seems scarily unaffected as he again stares up at Babe. "I can read, y'know. A title like _The Gayma Sutra_ doesn't really leave nothin' to the imagination."

Assuming that his boyfriend is just teasing him about keeping the book, Babe just sighs defeatedly and grabs their mugs of coffee to bring to the table as Gene cracks some eggs into a pan one-handed, the book still open in the other hand.

Ignoring Gene's incredibly drawn-out antics, Babe resorts to scrolling through his phone while slowly sipping his coffee, waiting for Gene to finish breakfast.

All is well until Eugene breaks the silence with a casual, "You wanna try this one?"

Babe practically spills his coffee all over himself as he turns, finding Gene displaying a rather explicit page, looking completely serious.

"Are ya kiddin' me?"

Eugene shakes his head. "No, I'm bein' completely serious. This position looks interestin'."

Most people who would ever stop to think about how Eugene Roe would be in bed would first have to face the wrath of Babe if they ever voiced their ideas. Secondly, they'd likely expect a vanilla, tentative sexual experience from the doctor, scarce of any rough touches or dirty words.

However, as Babe knows, his angelic boyfriend is downright sinful in the sheets.

He doesn't know why he's so shocked by Gene's reaction. Maybe it's because last night consisted of slow, loving touches, sweet words being shared between them. But their sex life has balance, and they both have a different fire within them.

Babe takes in the glossy image of two men on a bed, one sitting cross-legged and the other kneeling in his lap, facing him. "The Lotus. Strange name."

The corner of Gene's mouth quirks up at Babe's response. "They're like the flower before it blooms. You like this one?"

 _Uh, yeah. He likes any type of sex involving Gene._ "Hell yeah. If we're doin' this, c'mere so I can look too."

Gene chuckles and gives the scrambled eggs one last nudge of the spatula, bringing them and the book over to the table. He sits across from Babe, spreading the book out between them.

As they eat, they flick through the pages, and Gene even finds sticky notes in a random kitchen drawer that they use to mark the pages with positions they want to try.

"Holy shit, I think I'd die," Babe exclaims through a mouthful of eggs, pointing to the picture of a man doing a handstand as his companion holds his legs under his knees, entering him from behind. "Or at least kick you in the face."

Gene chuckles. "Maybe we should start with somethin' a bit easier."

Babe nods vehemently. "No shit."

A few pages later, Babe's jaw drops again. "How the fuck do people do this?"

Even Roe shakes his head at the picture. "I have no idea. You'd have t'be quite strong."

"Forget the top; the bottom has to be fuckin' flexible, Jesus Christ!"

The couple gapes at the picture of a very muscular man lifting another man above his waist, his arms hooked under the smaller man's knees as he thrusts into him.

"I don't know anyone who'd — actually," Babe pauses, contemplating for a minute. "Joe and George could prob'ly manage this one."

"Are you suggesting we lend them our book?" Gene asks with a teasing spark in his eyes, and Babe stares back at him, horrified.

"Hell no! This is not leaving the house. If Bill asks, we threw the book away."

Roe chuckles again. "Alright. Any you wanna try?"

"Yeah, uh, let's try this one," Babe finds the page with bold lettering reading "The Jockey." "You said you wanted to try the flower one?"

"The Lotus," Gene nods. "Yeah."

Babe smirks over his coffee mug at his boyfriend. "You like it when I ride you, don't you?"

If Gene blushes, the confidence in his eyes and voice completely cover it up. "I like t'see your face, that's all."

"Are ya done wit' your breakfast?"

Glancing down at his nearly empty plate and back up to the redhead, Gene puts his fork down. "Uh huh. Why?"

Babe waggles his eyebrows exaggeratedly. "'Cause I'm gonna start the dirty talk and I don't want ya to choke."

Gene laughs at that before gathering both his and Babe's dishes, placing them in the sink. "You and I both know who dirty talks 'round here. And who chokes."

To prove a point, Babe refuses to choke on the last bit of his coffee, managing to swallow it with only a little difficulty. Gene still catches his slip up, and takes Babe's mug from his hand with an affectionate, yet husky, chuckle.

"You're evil, Eugene Roe. Evil!" Babe exclaims when he finds his voice. Gene smirks, straddling Babe on the kitchen chair. "You love it."

"I can't help it; I love all of you."

"I thought you said you were gonna start dirty talkin'?"

Babe grins. "Like ya said, that's your job."

Cupping Babe's face in his hands, Eugene brings his eager lips up to meet his own, almost immediately sliding his tongue against his boyfriend's soft lips.

With a breathless moan, Babe lets him in, his hands drifting farther down Gene's waist, cupping his ass and pulling him forward into his lap. When they break apart, he nips at Eugene's jaw, sucking marks down his neck and onto his collarbone.

"Oh, _mon dieu_ ," Gene gasps, dragging his hands down to Babe's shoulders. Grinding his hips down onto the other man, he rests his mouth against Babe's cheek, murmuring lowly in his ear.

"I can feel ya gettin' hard, Edward. Is it all for me?" Gene asks, breathless as their hips continue to meet in rolling strokes.

"All for you, all for you," Babe chants, slipping his hands past the back of the waistband of Roe's sweatpants, finding no underwear underneath. He moans softly, squeezing a handful of Gene's ass as he continues to cant his hips up to meet his boyfriend's.

"Unless you want me to ride ya, we've gotta switch, Babe," Gene commands, reluctantly scooting out of his lap, leading his pre-sexed up boyfriend to the couch. Wordlessly, the redhead pulls the sweatpants Roe stole out of his closet off of the the smaller man, ridding himself of his own pajama pants and boxers.

"Where's the lube?" Gene asks lowly, already clearing the coffee table of various knickknacks. "We should've prepared before getting naked."

Babe shrugs. "I don't need it. I'm still ready from last night."

"Fuck, Edward, you're gonna be the death of me. Now lay down here; face down."

Babe shoots him a cheeky "Yes sir," as he carefully lays flat with his head and elbows on the couch, the rest of his body stretched across the coffee table. "This good?"

"Oh, fuck yes. You look so eager to be fucked. Do you want me to fuck you?" Roe licks his chapped lips, straddling the coffee table and his exposed boyfriend.

"Please, Gene, oh please, just fuck me already!"

"Begging already, Edward? So easy."

Gene leans across Babe's body, reaching his hand up to touch his lips, presenting him with two fingers. "Suck."

Babe complies easily, not needing to be told twice. He sucks and licks at Eugene's fingers, nipping the calloused pads before Gene decides they're slick enough.

" _Fuck_ ," Babe hisses through clenched teeth as Gene eases both fingers into him, curling them just right and pressing against his sweet spot. The movement has him pushing back on his fingers, desperately searching for any type of friction.

"You gonna fuck my fingers, Edward? D'ya even need my cock?"

Babe groans deeply. "Need you, Gene. Need you."

"Need what?"

"Need your cock. Now, _please_."

Gene smirks at the brokenness in Babe's voice. "Okay, _mon cher_. You ready?"

"Hell yes; get on with it," he pants, sticking his ass out even farther.

Gene enters him none-too-slowly, thrusting into him with vigor and intention, snapping his hips sharply with every roll of his body.

"Fuck, Gene, Gene, oh god—"

"You like that? You like takin' my cock?"

"Yessssss," Babe replies in a drawn out hiss, his fingers curling into the couch cushions. "Harder."

Gene would be a sadistic man to deny his boyfriend more pleasure, so with heavy, panting breaths and hands pressed onto the freckled plane of Babe's back laid in front of him, he drives himself into the redhead with renewed force.

"God, Gene, feels so good — gettin' close —"

Roe stops at that, the sudden loss of friction make Babe nearly cry out in agony. "What's goin' on?"

Stepping over Babe's legs and the coffee table, Gene manages to gather himself enough to position himself cross-legged next to Babe on the couch, motioning for him to join him.

"Wanna watch you cum."

Babe moans at his words, but instead of immediately hopping into Roe's lap, he dips his head between his boyfriend's pale thighs, dragging his tongue up the side of his length. Gene moans softly, fisting a hand in Babe's fiery red hair as he engulfs him with his mouth, sinking all the way to the base of his cock if just to prove that he could.

He pulls off with an obscene pop and smirks smugly up at Gene with an even more obscenely red mouth. "I told ya I don't choke."

Eugene raises an eyebrow, wordlessly coaxing him to swallow his length again, this time thrusting his hips lightly into his mouth. Babe manages to relax his throat for a few cants of his boyfriend's hips, but he's soon gagging when the sheer force of the motion becomes too powerful.

"Not fair," Babe gasps, but licks the leaking precome from the slit of Gene's cock before scrambling into his lap. Gene's hands immediately settle on Babe's hips, gripping them tightly as Babe rests his knees on either side of Gene's hips, pressing them flush against each other.

"You gonna ride me, Edward? Gonna show me that pretty face when you cum?"

Babe nods, throwing his head back as he sinks down onto his boyfriend's length. "God, _Gene_ —"

Rocking forward, Babe's weeping cock brushes against Gene's belly, creating a delicious friction that pools in the pit of his stomach. The redhead rocks faster, grinding back onto Gene's cock that forward into Gene's torso.

"Fuck, Edward. You take my cock so well."

"Gene — soon —"

Eugene captures Babe's lips with his as he presses harder into his hips, his fingers likely leaving little marks. But neither of them mind; it'll just be something to kiss in their next rounds.

The little breathy noises Babe is making are music to Gene's ears, sending shivers down his spine. A deep moan rattles from within himself as they rock together, grasping each other in vice grips.

"You're so tight, Babe. So warm, feels so good," Gene groans in Babe's ear, and he can feel his boyfriend's breath hitch, signaling his close release.

"Gene — gonna cum —"

Scraping his teeth across Gene's shoulder, Babe climaxes with a deep, guttural cry, spilling onto himself and onto Gene's stomach. With a few more erratic thrusts, Gene follows him, riding out his orgasm slowly.

"Holy shit, Gene. We need to try more of those."

He chuckles. "They're in a book for a reason. Feel good?"

Babe nods, eyes still glazed over and smile blissful. "Better than ever. I feel like I'm on fire."

"We messed a lot of things up," Roe comments, gazing out at the scattered magazines and misplaced remotes and candles from the coffee table they moved to support Babe.

"Worth it," he mumbles into Gene's neck. "I like it when ya fuck me hard," he purrs into the dark haired man's ear, earning a low grown in response.

"Keep talkin' like that and we'll be doin' it again."

Babe grins against his sweat-shined skin. "That's the point."

******

The next week, while Gene's working an evening shift, Babe invites Bill over. They're both lonely, with Gene at the hospital and Frannie visiting some family friends in Florida. Deciding that writing work reports and sending emails would be more bearable in good company, Bill stays after dinner to work for a little while.

"You got a stapler?" Bill asks, rising from the kitchen table with a stack of papers in his hand. Babe nods toward their kitchen junk drawer, focused on the email he's currently typing.

Instead of hearing the click of a stapler after the sound of rummaging through the drawer, he hears a bout of sharp laughter.

"Babe — holy shit! Ya fuckin' animals! Ya used this!"

Babe groans, his face growing tomato red without even having to turn away from his computer screen. "Ya gave it to me!"

"Yeah, but I expected ya to throw it out or hide it or somethin'!" Bill barks out another fit of laughter, and Babe reluctantly glances over at him.

"Ya even _sticky-noted_ it!"

"Fuck off, Bill."

He chuckles. "Aw, c'mon. I'm just teasin' ya. So, how'd ya get the doc to agree?"

  
Babe blushes, dropping his eyes to the floor. "He found it and convinced me. I hid it for months."

Bill's mouth drops open, but laughter seeps out nonetheless. "Shit. I gotta give credit to Doc."

"He's not as innocent as he may seem," Babe agrees, and Bill stares at him with wide eyes.

"There's more? Jesus fuckin' Christ, tell me everythin'."

Babe rolls his eyes. "I am not gonna talk to ya 'bout my sex life."

"Fine, fine. I'll just put this back 'ere..." Bill places the book back into the drawer and makes a dramatic show of closing it carefully. "...and we can forget 'bout all of this."

Babe snorts. "Yeah right. You're gonna hold this against me forever."

Bill grins mischievously. "Damn right."

**Author's Note:**

> The need to read some more Baberoe smut completely took over every part of my being, thus creating this thing.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
